


The Art of Receiving

by kcakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Nice Receive, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcakes/pseuds/kcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to receive a blowjob in three easy steps, by Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from this being my first m/m smut, I also wrote this on my phone at 1AM. So, sorry about that. I just really wanted to use the "nice receive" tag I'm sorry.

It was when Tobio was least expecting it that it was the best. He had been playing video games, sitting on the couch, laser focused on the TV, and trying his hardest to use his inside voice each time he was killed. Shouyou had been doing laundry — Tobio could see him crossing the house with baskets full of clothes out of the corner of his eye. They weren't really paying attention to each other, until they were.

Shouyou had slinked into the living room, sitting closely next to Tobio despite the rest of the couch being free. He rested his head on one shoulder, tilting his face to kiss his boyfriend’s neck. 

“You made me die,” Tobio said flatly.

This didn't stop Shouyou, though, who began to run a hand over Tobio’s thigh as he respawned. “Let me make you feel good,” he whispered.

“Wha-what?” Tobio stuttered, jumping when Shouyou squeezed him through his sweats; he heard Tobio’s character die again.

Shouyou placed a lingering peck on Tobio’s jawline before sinking to the ground, settling between his boyfriend’s legs.

“D-dumbass,” Tobio attempted as Shouyou unabashedly pulled down his sweatpants — he wore nothing underneath, as all of his underwear was in the wash. “I haven't showered, that’s gross.”

Tobio just about died in real life when Shouyou nosed at his length and inhaled deeply. He was already pumping him to life: slow, languid strokes that had Tobio forgetting all about his game. “I kind of like it this way.”

He started with slow, hot kisses along the shaft, his tongue poking out occasionally and licking short stripes along the base. Shouyou felt Tobio’s hands weave through his hair, massaging gently at his scalp. In all of the years they had been together, doing this, Shouyou had perfected the art of giving, but Tobio had _really_ perfected the art of receiving.

When Shoyou finally took Tobio’s length in his mouth, he looked up to see Tobio’s eyes already on him, waiting for him. They loved eye contact: the expressions, the movements, the intimacy. There was nothing else in the world other than that moment.

Tobio brushed Shoyou’s hair from his face, petting him softly with one hand and knotting his fingers in his hair with the other. Shouyou’s mouth was hot and wet, familiar and inviting. There was a fleeting moment when Tobio considered thrusting into Shouyou, but he much preferred the relaxed pace. Shouyou’s tongue swirled around him, leaving no part of him uncovered for too long, and his hand worked wherever his mouth couldn't reach.

Shouyou pulled away, a lewd popping noise following, and focused his attention on Tobio’s balls. He nuzzled into his scrotum, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. Tobio groaned, though he never broke their eye contact.

He felt Shoyou’s hand at his rim, the pad of his thumb pressing hard against his entrance. Tobio’s groans turned to whimpers, and his grip on Shouyou’s hair tightened.

Shouyou returned his full attention to Tobio’s cock without warning, taking him as far as he could. Tears pricked his eyes and spit dribbled from the corners of his mouth, and Tobio fell in love with him a little more every time he felt the back of Shouyou’s throat.

“Shouyou,” Tobio whispered, pushing his boyfriend’s hair from his eyes once more.

Shouyou sucked him harder, faster, willing Tobio over the edge.

“I—” Tobio started, but Shouyou’s sudden withdraw stopped him short.

“Cum on my face,” he whined breathily, pumping with earnest intentions. He squinted, waiting, and felt Tobio’s hands tighten in his hair. 

“I—” Tobio repeated, but his words were replaced with grunts as his hips stopped and hot, wet cum spurted onto his boyfriend's face. Shouyou stroked him until his movements stilled and his breathing slowed.

Shoyou reared back, dabbing his fingers across the wetness on his cheeks and mouth. His lips were pink and full and his own saliva had mixed with Tobio’s semen. He put two fingers in his mouth, tasting Tobio once more.

“Stop that,” Tobio chided, though he didn't look or sound very threatening.

Shouyou laughed, pulling his shirt up and wiping his face. 

“I love you,” Tobio said, just like he always did post-orgasm.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a firm believer that if your bathing suit parts have touched (without bathing suits on) then you use each other’s first names. 
> 
> By the way, the three steps are (in no particular order): eye contact, touching, and noises. I originally intended for this to be funnier, but this happened somehow.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I know I always feel awkward commenting on smuts, so do not worry friend.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: anotherdumbanimeblog


End file.
